


She's My Star

by onethirdofimpossible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Collection of one-shots, F/F, SU - Freeform, rupphire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethirdofimpossible/pseuds/onethirdofimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word stories about the love of Ruby and Sapphire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Soldier's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "What a character holding a blue object is thinking right now."

“I’m supposed to be your fighter," she whispered, voice choked with the ghost of sobs. “Guess I couldn't protect you.”  
Impatient, Ruby collapsed onto the grass, cupping the precious gem between her warm hands. She hoped Sapphire felt safe, if this sign that she was protected with Ruby’s love had reached her. Words escaped her lips like a mantra: “I love you, I love you, I love you,” more for herself than Sapphire.  
Ruby attempted to mimic human “sleep,” hoping she’d find her lover conscious when she awoke. She didn’t notice the gem against hers had already begun to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation beginning tomorrow, so I won't have my laptop until the end of the month. But, after I get home, I'll be updating frequently! I often use 100-word stories as a simple exercise when I'm lacking in motivation.  
> Please, leave kudos and a comment!


	2. Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word story. No prompt.

The fusion opened her eyes. (Ruby and Sapphire opened their eyes.)  
She looked around, then down at herself. (They looked around, then down, and they weren’t themselves.)  
Nobody knew who to call themselves; “self” was amorphous nonsense to them now. Eventually, experience would teach them who they were.  
The stranger continued watching her palms, as if Ruby and Sapphire would suddenly split her apart, but they didn’t. Maybe she should stay like this awhile, she thought, gliding her fingers between blades of grass. She was a stranger to the newfound lovers and even herself, but she felt individual. Complete. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation, which means I should be updating this collection in time. Please, leave kudos and a comment if you enjoy! Don't be silent readers!


	3. Beats of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a scene where the dialogue consists of only "Umm", "Uh", "Mmm-mmm", etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:

Ruby fluttered her eyes once, twice, and the third time opened them to a curtain of powder-blue hair. Somehow, it hadn’t tousled; it was soft and dainty as always to her gentle touch. Delicately, so as not to awake her sleeping beauty, Ruby traced Sapphire’s cheek with her palm and felt her face tense slightly at the contact. “Hm?”  
Sapphire hummed in reply, content. Bringing her face close to Ruby’s, almost close enough to kiss, she listened to her steady breath. They lay still, but their hearts beat in harmony, and settled on remaining there the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I haven't had much time to write because I've had band camp all week! Even though I have only a few readers at this point, I appreciate every one of your kudos and bookmarks. Responses keep me motivated!


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this piece in two parts!

A shell of ice encased the pondering Sapphire, a barrier between her and her new reality. Seeing countless possible futures didn’t worry her, nor did her unexpected company; from what she saw, she could trust her. Ruby gave compassion Sapphire had never received, tempting the lonely gem to stay. But she feared her unpredictability. She’d never before faced uncertainty, and this new emotion sliced like a winter wind and left a chill deep into even the soul. But the worst of it came a strange sensation of longing that filled the void in her mangled mind soon after it opened--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for your patience! I've been busy with band camp, but I've been writing when I get a chance (which isn't very often, considering I usually rest during my breaks, otherwise I'd crash). Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


	5. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2, related to the previous chapter.

\--Even after millennia, Sapphire hadn’t experienced such a sensation. If she dared venture further into her curiosity and adoration of Ruby, she would find within her hollowness her silent plea for many things she’d never felt. Joy, in its purest and most innocent form; relief, to be free of boundaries and injustice; acceptance, that Ruby wouldn’t hate her for her true self in all her flaws and complexity and that this had become her new normal.  
That lifestyle beckoned to her. Led her feet in her own direction. Melted the ice surrounding her and the frost that was her facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, school. I'm going to be incredibly busy this school year, since I'm taking 2 AP classes and 3 Pre-AP classes (as well as being head editor of my school's writing club). I do have other personal projects, but I'll update when I can.  
> Please, leave kudos if you enjoyed the read, as always!


End file.
